


Foxes On The Run

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Fae & Fairies, Foxes, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Panic, Shapeshifting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "... What am I looking at here John?""Can't you see it?"Melissa shook her head, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled, staring at what was in front of her and wondering what she was missingSomething about this clearly didn't seem right, she just couldn't place what exactly her freind was asking her to see"Those are my granddaughters,"..........There was a pauseA slow, long pause, before Melissa spoke again"Those are foxes, John,"Or: The one where John Stilinski thinks the foxes that ended up on his porch are actually his shapeshifted granddaughters somehow





	Foxes On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Theme for day six of Sterek Bingo- "Foxes"
> 
> I have no idea what created this monstrosity but here it is, also, enjoy the bad pun for the title

"... What am I looking at here John?"

"Can't you see it?"

Melissa shook her head, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled, staring at what was in front of her and wondering what she was missing

Something about this clearly didn't seem right, she just couldn't place what exactly her freind was asking her to see

"Those are my granddaughters,"

..........

There was a pause

A slow, long pause, before Melissa spoke again

"Those are foxes, John,"

"No no no, they're foxes NOW, but they're still my grandkids!"

"I don't follow..."

"I think the twins accidentally turned themselves into foxes,"

"And what makes you think that?"

Honestly, there was so much wrong with this picture that she didn't even know where to stat

"Well for one thing just look at them! How often do you see a random set of twin baby foxes just ... appear out of nowhere on your porch?"

"So they were on your porch?"

Admittedly, that did make things just an ounce easier to understand now why John was of the beleif that the two baby foxes sleeping on the kitchen table were his grandchildren

.....

God how long had she spent in this town that that sentence actually made sense?

"Yeah, I stepped outside on my way to the station and they were just laying there napping,"

"So from _that_ , you just assume that two foxes are somehow your grandchildren?"

John stared at his freind with a deadpanned expression on his face, clearly in no mood for sass at the moment

"Melissa, my son is a witch who was breifly possessed by an evil fox spirit, he married a werewolf and they adopted two baby faeries, why _wouldn't_ I think they were my grandkids?"

The fact that she actually understood where he was coming from was kind of terrifying

"Alright, but why do you think that the twins are even missing? Have you tried calling Stiles and Derek?"

"They're in Santa Clara taking care of another wayward werewolf situation, they left Malia and Liam in charge of the babies,"

"Malia and Liam? Why?"

"God only knows,"

Ok... so this was slowly starting to get more and more concerning.....

But she wasn't about to panic just yet

John had a tendency to jump to conclusions when it came to the supernatural, and to worry endlessly about his granddaughters, Melissa vividly remembered a month ago when Stiles had to convince him that there was no such thing as "drain monsters" and the babies would, in fact, be ok having a bath in the sink

Melissa wasn't prepared to jump on the crazy train just yet

"Have you called Malia and Liam?"

"Tried, they aren't picking up,"

...

Shit...

"Well ... maybe they're just .. busy? Or their phones are dead?"

"Or my granddaughters somehow got turned into foxes and those two idiots aren't prepared to fess up!"

"Can faeries even shapeshift?"

Maybe if she could answer _that_ , she could get a better idea of what the hell was going on here

"I'm not really sure.... but I know someone who would be,"

 

~+~

 

"Argent-Martin residence, Martin speaking, what can I do for you?"

Currently, Allison's phone was suffering from a bad case of Kanima bite, and they weren't planning to get her a new phone until tommorrow, so in the mean time, Lydia was taking calls on her own phone for her wife

Not that she minded, ofcourse, she actually found the little greeting she had come up with to be quite charming

"Busy?" Lydia hummed, echoing the question that the sheriff had asked her moments before

She glanced up at her wife as Allison stepped out of the dressing room in a short, lacey black nightgown with a bow right between her-....

"You could say that.... but for you, Sheriff Stilinski, I'm free to talk, what's up?"

She gave Allison a thumb's up, smirking as she watched her beautifull wife twirl before heading back into the dressing room

"Wait a minute, slow down, slow down," the banshee said suddenly, her voice shifting from amused to concerned as she slowly rose to her feet

"Ok... _why_ do you think Kara and Morgana are foxes...?"

 

~+~

 

"Well, I hate to say this, but there's no real way for me to tell if they're real foxes or just ... the twins somehow turned _into_ foxes," Scott said slowly, watching as the two kits scampered and skittered across the exam table

"Really? How did you figure out that Malia was just... Malia and not a wild coyote back in the day?" the sheriff asked curiously

"I uh... used my Alpha roar to force her to shift back into human form...."

"Wich I still don't think is the _brightest_ idea you've ever had," Lydia noted, examining her nails and rushing suddenly to hold her hands out and gently boop one of the foxes back onto the exam table as one of them nearly tumbled off

"And wich you will _not_ be doing to my grandbabies," John said with complete seriousness

"To be fair though, we don't actually know for sure if these _are_ your grandbabies yet," Kira pipped up from the corner as she bit into a dorito

She wouldn't usually be this rude as to eat chips wile all of this was going on, but ... well, pregnancy

"I still don't understand why you think these foxes are the twins, just because they were napping on your porch and you can't get ahold of Liam and Malia, it doesn't mean the twins were turned into foxes," Allison said gently

"I've had a feeling all morning that something is wrong and then these two show up on my porch? We don't even live in a wooded area, why _else_ would I have two random baby foxes on my porch?"

"Maybe they wandered over from the woods?" Melissa proposed

"I just feel like something is wrong here," the sheriff insisted a bit more firmly

"Well, I could always ask my mom if she knows weather or not baby faeries can naturally shapeshift," Kira offered

"Thanks Kira, it's appreciated," the sheriff nodded curtly, picking up one of the foxes at random and watching adoringly as the little kit snuggled up against his jaw

"Aww... look at this Melissa, look at how much she likes cuddles, tell me that isn't my little Morgana!!"

"Well, she _is_ cuddly..." Melissa agreed slowly, though she was still mostly unconvinced

"See? I'm telling you, it's her!"

The nurse only sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose

"You know, we _could_ test this, to see if they're even faeries at all," Lydia suggested

"And how would we do that?" Scott asked with raised eyebrows

"Simple, faeries find iron repulsive, we just hold something iron in front of them and see if they back away from it, if so, they're faeries, if not, they're just foxes, or maybe some other supernatural creature but not my god-daughters, atleast,"

"But... Lydia, aren't banshees also technically faeries? You don't have a problem with iron," Allison pointed out

"True..." the banshee mumbled back

Come to think of it, they really hadn't used the iron thing at any point yet to test for or repel faeries....

What a shame, they could have spared themselves some trouble before....

"Look, we're not doing anything that could potentially hurt my grandchildren, got it?"

"What about hurting the grandchildren?"

John spun around and had never been happier in his life to see Malia and Liam- ... and the baby stroller with the twins in it!!

"Morgana... Kara!" he breathed in releif, taking note of the sleeping babies

"Yeah, you knew we had them, right...?" Malia asked slowly

"Well yes but- why weren't you answering your phones!?"

"Mine's battery is dead, and Liam broke his on a rollercoaster," Malia shrugged

"It fell out of my pocket," Liam added helpfully- or atleast what he thought was helpfully

The sheriff just seemed bewildered

"How did- .... you know what? Nevermind, I'm just glad to see them, and you went to Disneyland too I see,"

"Yeah, my girlfreind Kelsey gave me season passes, she would've gone too but she had to work,"

"Understandable," Lydia noted with a simple nod

Things were quiet for a moment, before Malia's eyes landed on the foxes, who had just finished scampering around the table and were, evidently, back to napping now

"So what's with the foxes?"

As if by divine intervention, Stiles and Derek somehow chose that exact moment to arrive back from their trip

"Hey guys, what's with the foxes?"

"... Nothing Son, just found them under my porch this morning and wanted Scott to take a look, make sure nothing squirrely was going on, that's all," the sheriff said quickly

Stiles and Derek exchanged looked for a moment, but before anything further could happen-

"Um, Stiles?" Malia chimed

"Smells like we have a situation going on here,"

"Right right," Stiles nodded, moving towards the were-coyote and taking one of the twins' carriers in his hands as Derek took the other

"Listen, before we go, I really do want to thank you two for being so great with the kids, to be honest I was actually a little worried for a minute there, what with you both being uh.... unusual babysitters..."

Not that they had had much choice, everyone else was busy- or atleast they were supposed to be- so it had come down to letting two people watch the babies who weren't necessarily _kid people_ and Stiles had been worried about that all day

It was nice to know his worries had been unfounded

"Yeah, we told you this morning that it'd be fine and it was so you're welcome," Malia said quickly, with Liam nodding along behind her

"Still, it's just nice to see," Derek agreed with a nod, giving a quick goodbye to everyone else as he and Stiles took the twins back to the bathroom to change their diapers

"Guess I'd better head on too, I uh... incidentally have some foxes to return to the wild," the sheriff muttered, followed by a chorus of other people who had places to be, until it was finally left down to Malia and Liam, who were quiet leaving last

"So, just to be sure, we're never telling anyone that we lost those kids for about twenty minutes earlier, right?" Liam asked slowly

"Nope, taking that to the grave," Malia confirmed

"Thought so, just making sure,"


End file.
